Meeting Morgan
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Lucina recalls her first real memory, when she met her little brother for the first time.


**V.E.: I know I said I would be doing Paradox next, but I felt like taking a break with a one shot. Problem with that, it's that I've used up my list of one shots. So I had to make a new one and boy did it take some time to put some ideas down, let alone choose one.**

**I've recently beaten Fire Emblem Awakening, with my unit and Chrom together. While I can say I really enjoyed the game, I guess I was a little disappointed that Lucina and Morgan didn't get more depth put into them then just the standard brother/sister conversation. I understand why (multiple possible relationships equaling those two could easily have siblings as well as possible lovers), but I still wish there was more.**

**Which is why I decided to write this, despite never having written in this part of the woods before. Please go a little easy on me since this is my first time writing in this fandom.**

**Quote: "Our brothers and sisters are there with us from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk." ~Susan Scarf Merrell **

* * *

Lucina's earliest memory started with waking up to the sound of raised tones in the middle of the night outside her bedroom.

The blue haired princess could vaguely remember things before that; running around the palace gardens in the summer, the flashing of steel swords while she watched the Shepherds practicing, her tiny hands touching Falchion while bigger hands were on top of hers protectively but gently, the sound of her mother's voice while she read her a bed time story; but this was the first clear thing she could recall from memory without much trouble.

And much like all her memories from before her parents' deaths, it was a memory she held close to her heart as if to let it never fly away. Though for a very different reason then some of the others.

Just a toddler of barely three, the little blue haired girl had woken up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had been moved to her own bedroom recently, the big blue and purple royal room both impressive and lonely in how big it was. She waited for several minutes for the noise to stop or at least tone it down. Finally, she threw back the covers and swung her feet to the edge of bed, jumping down to the floor and walked to the door in her lacy white night dress.

Pushing the door open to a creak and letting a sliver of light into the dark room, she saw several of the maids rushing about, talking in a hurry. She couldn't exactly remember what was said, only that they sounded excited.

Once they passed by, Lucina opened the door and followed them, curious to what was going on. She followed them quite a ways before recognizing the path taking her to her parents' chamber. She knew she wasn't supposed to go there at night (for reasons that she would fully understand in the future), but her interest had been piqued. Confused but still curious, she crept at a safe silent distance (something she would perfect later in life) behind the chattering maids.

Finally, the two reached the door to her parents' room. Ducking behind one of the vases as to not be seen, she saw the maids go in the door and come out several minutes later with sheets that looked like they needed washed. They were so engrossed in whatever they were talking about, they hadn't noticed the door was open to a tiny creak.

That puzzled the little princess even more. Maids never looked happy when they had a mess to clean up or a chore to be done. Goodness knows, they never looked happy when she had made messes. So why did they chatter in soft but happy tones as they walked away?

Unable to keep her curiosity in any longer, she tiptoed slowly to the creaked open door and peered in with her eye branded with the Mark of the Exalt, opening the crack even more.

A small distance across the room, she saw her parents huddled together on their bed with a white bundle in her mother's arms. The queen and tactician was covered by several blankets and looked exhausted, but happy as she glanced from her husband and the little bundle she was holding. Her father, whom Lucina had inherited most of her features from, looked both happy and relieved as he seemed to scooch closer to his wife and what she was holding.

The two of them seemed to look at what was ever in the bundle with such clear joy and love, it made her heart clench tightly, her first experience of heart shattering jealousy. This was the first time she could ever recall her parents looking at someone other than her that way. Unsure of what to do, she simply stood in the doorway and continued to watch.

However, almost as if sensing her there, her father had looked up from the bundle and caught a glimpse of the blue eyes in the doorway. Her mother looked at him in confusion before he motioned towards the door, alerting her to their unexpected eavesdropper.

She looked from her little daughter spying on them to her husband, a knowing smile breaking out on her face. Chrom shared the look with his wife, getting up from the bed and walking in the direction towards the door.

As any young child would probably do when getting caught, she backed up a ways, scared at what her father would say when he finally got close to her. As the door opened, she glanced at the floor until her father spoke.

"There you are."

She looked up, expecting her father to be angry, but instead he was smiling fondly down at her. Matter of fact, he looked happy that she was there right then. He leaned down to her, scooping her up gently into his warm arms.

"I was going to get you little later when you were more awake, but I suppose now's a good as time as any. Come on, there's someone your mother and I want you to meet."

Carrying her across the room, the two finally came to a stop right at the edge of the bed. Her father sat on the bed, the little princess in his arms, as if he had never left the position.

Her mother smiled at her and moved closer to the two. Lucina straightened herself up, finally truly seeing what her parents were looking at for the first time.

Wrapped in the white bundle of a blanket, the red face of a newborn peeped out of it. The little one was tinier than other babies she would ever see, eyes shut tightly and tiny hands near the face with the fingers curled into tiny fists. On top of his head, a tiny wisp of blue hair rested.

The exact same shade of blue as her hair.

Her mother spoke softly as she looked from the toddler to the baby.

"Lucina, this is your little brother, Morgan."

She had looked at the sleeping baby for few quiet moments, reaching out her toddler hands towards his face, before she spoke like the small child she was.

"He's really small."

Her father shushed her in the ear gently before gesturing towards the baby meaningfully.

The tired mother simply as she answered her daughter.

"All babies are really small. You were just as small when you were just born."

Her blue eyes were wide at that statement.

"Really?"

Her father nodded. "That's right. And now you're a big sister, which is a really big job to do. Having a younger sibling means watching out for them, no matter how much it may annoy them. He's just as much a part of you as you are of him. Do you understand?"

She looked down at the baby, staring at the sleeping newborn when the baby yawned, the tightly closed fingers unfurling and grabbing one of her fingers. Taken aback by the action, she was aware of the tight grip he was giving her.

Then, as if nothing could surprise her anymore, the boy opened his eyes at her.

Reflected in the right eye, was the same Brand of the Exalt that was in her left.

Lucina would swear years later he smiled at her right then.

The girl smiled at her brother, for the first time understanding what it meant to want to protect something.

"Yeah, I think I can do it."

* * *

"Lucina!"

The blue haired time traveler snapped out of her memories, finding Morgan looking at her with some concern. She blinked a few times before responding.

"Oh Morgan, is everything okay?"

The blue haired boy's gaze relaxed, but still looked concerned with her.

"Shouldn't I be asking that of you? I must have called your name a dozen times before you answered."

She winced as she shot an apologizing look at the younger boy.

"Sorry Morgan, I was just lost in thought."

A gleam of interest lit up in the boy's brown eyes at her words.

"Oh, what about?"

She just smiled at the question.

"Oh, just remembering something nice."

Morgan looked a little sad at that, reminded of how little memory he had.

"Oh, I see."

Lucina, aware of his change in moods, used her arm to reach across Morgan's back to squeeze his shoulder and drew his closer to her in a sort of hug.

"Hey, you know I love you, right?"

Her little brother looked at her seriously for a moment before he chuckled, his usual smile back on his face.

She looked at him puzzled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering when we met outside the Ruins of Time."

She smiled as she remembered meeting up with her brother in the current present.

"Well excuse me for being glad and relieved to see you again after worrying about you for over two years!"

Morgan laughed in his easy going way, his brown eyes that he inherited from his mother warm and the Brand of the Exalt still present if one examined his right eye close enough.

"Well, excuse me for not remembering. I was wondering 'Who is this girl and why is she hugging me and crying?' until I realized we had the same blue hair and Dad mentioned I had an older sister."

She simply ruffled her little brother's hair.

"Well, I'm you older sister. It's my job to care about you, even if you don't remember me."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Always. So, why were you trying to get my attention?"

His expression cleared, remembering what he was going to ask.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to spar before dinner tonight."

Lucina smiled as she agreed with a sly smile.

"I'd be glad to, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Hey, just because I can't wield Falchion doesn't mean I'm a slouch with a sword."

The two of them walked towards the practice field, close as ever despite everything (the travel to the past and Morgan's memory loss), and finally spending some time together as siblings.

* * *

**V.E.: I think this is okay for my first oneshot in a while. I hope you guys like this.**

**Please review.**


End file.
